1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a juicer with operational convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,899 discloses a juicer with an easy-to-assemble pivotal connection for the handle of the juicer. The juicer comprises a base, a column extending upright from the base, and a head securely attached to an upper end of the column, with the head having a vertical hole and a transverse hole. A vertical rod extends vertically through the vertical hole of the head. A pressure cup is securely attached to a lower end of the vertical rod by a connecting member. A Y-shaped handle includes a main section and two arms branching from an end of the main section. Each arm includes a distal end having a hole aligned with the transverse hole of the head. Two connecting rods are provided and each has an upper end and a lower end. The upper end of the respective connecting rod is connected to an intermediate portion of a respective arm of the handle. An axle is pivotally extended through the transverse hole of the head and the holes of the handle. Each of two ends of the axle has an annular groove. A first retainer is mounted in each annular groove of the axle for preventing disengagement of the axle. The connecting member includes two ears respectively extending outward from two sides thereof. The respective car has an annular groove and extends through the lower end of the respective connecting rod. A second retainer is mounted in the annular groove of each ear for preventing disengagement of the connecting rod. A pin is extended through the upper end of each connecting rod and the intermediate portion of each arm of the handle. A third retainer is mounted in an annular groove in the respective pin for preventing disengagement of said handle.
Although the juicer provides a simplified structure while providing a force-saving effect, the user still has to apply a force to return the Y-shaped handle after pressing fruit. Further, relatively high friction contact exists between the axle and a periphery delimiting the transverse hole of the head, between the respective end of the axle and the distal end of the respective arm, between the respective ear and the respective connecting rod, and between the respective pin and the respective arm. As a result, the Y-shaped handle cannot be operated smoothly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a juicer with operational convenience and/or operational smoothness.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, a juicer includes a base, a column extending upright from the base, and a head securely attached to an upper end of the column. The head includes a vertical hole and a transverse hole. A vertical rod extends vertically through the vertical hole of the head and has a lower end and an upper end. A connecting member is securely mounted to the lower end of the vertical rod to move therewith. The connecting member includes two ears respectively extending from two sides thereof, with each ear having an oil groove. A pressure cup is securely attached to the lower end of the vertical rod to move therewith.
A Y-shaped handle includes a main section and two arms branching from an end of the main section. Each arm has an intermediate portion and a distal end. A lug is formed on the intermediate portion of each arm and has an oil groove. Two connecting rods are provided and each has an upper end and a lower end. The upper end of the respective connecting rod is connected to the intermediate portion of the respective arm and surrounds the oil groove of the respective lug, allowing smooth relative pivotal movement between the Y-shaped handle and the upper end of the respective connecting rod. The lower end of the respective connecting rod is mounted to the respective ear of the connecting member and surrounds the oil groove of the respective ear, allowing smooth relative pivotal movement between the lower end of the respective connecting rod and the respective ear.
An axle pivotally extends through the transverse hole of the head and the distal ends of the arms. The axle has two ends each having an oil groove surrounded by the head, allowing smooth pivotal movement of the axle relative to the head.
Thus, smooth operation of the juicer is provided. Further, the juicer may further include an elastic element mounted around the vertical rod for returning the Y-shaped handle and the vertical rod to their original position.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.